The proposed Gordon Conference is the sixth in a series dealing with the bacterial cell surface structures, e.g., cytoplasmic membranes, peptidoglycan, outer membranes, flagella, capsules, pili, etc. This area of research is based on multidisciplinary approaches. Thus we need the interaction of workers with morphological, physiological, biochemical, physiochemical, and genetic expertise; and the Gordon Conference is an ideal setting to bring together scientists of these diverse disciplines. The structure and function of cell surface components are of fundamental significance in microbiology and cell biology in general. Recent studies indicate that chemically identifiable cell surface components play essential roles in the process of infection of host animals and plants by symbiotic and pathogenic bacteria. The topics covered by this conference are very much relevant to these areas of microbiology. It should be emphasized that large contributions to this field of research have been made by foreign scientists (European as well as Japanese). Therefore, it is crucial for the success of the conference to have a high proportion of invited foreign participants. Thus, a request is being made to supplement the travel and subsistence funds for those participants who will not be able to obtain necessary funds from other sources.